


In Another Life

by lancecorporal



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancecorporal/pseuds/lancecorporal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A family AU of Gally, Newt, Thomas and Chuck. Enough said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dedicating this fic as a birthday present for a certain best friend of mine, a brilliant someone who always blow me away with her artworks and imagination.  
> Thanks for starting fyis with me and thanks for being a great friend. Our line chat - both the fangirling session and the serious talks - always make my day better.  
> This one's for you, Sag.
> 
> (drawing by the very adorable @bekhantan)

__

 

_In another not so fucked up world, everything would be different_

Gally rushes out of the train, swimming through the throngs of people while cursing everyone that got in his way. He really doesn't get why people decided to move so painfully slow and if they want to proceed in the speed of a snail then why can't they clear off of his path???

He nearly keel over and praise the lord when the crowd finally subsided out of the station and he sprint down the road, barreling through the security gate with little no care - he thinks he sees Zart the security guard suppressing his laugh but Gally couldn't care less right now. He even ignore Ben’s annoying sneer as he barge in to their office floor because all that matters is for him to reach his cubicle as soon as possible or else...

"You're late."

Gally wants to bang his head on the nearest wall. "Tell me something I don't know, Newt," he mutters, trying to get pass the grinning older male.

"You're not supposed to be late. Wasn't Alby said he's going to give you a second warning if you're late again?"

"As I said, tell me something I don't know, Newt," Gally retort through gritted teeth. He's really not in the mood for Newt's game because he's already fucked as it is.

Laughing, Newt sidestepped and Gally mutter a thank you before throwing himself down on the chair. Unfortunately, Newt doesn't screw off like what Gally had hoped. Instead he stay and lean on Gally's cubicle, observing the younger male with interests. Gally decided to ignore him at first but it really doesn't take long before he snap.

"What, Newt?!"

"Just thought that maybe you should know."

"Know what?"

"That Alby is not in and I've clocked your card," Newt smirk. "So you owe me a thank you."

And true to his words, Gally find his absent card on the table, already clocked on time. Early, even. "But how---"

"You left it on your desk yesterday so I kept it for you and when I arrived this morning, I decided to be nice."

"But my pin--"

"160590. You think I don't know my own birthday?"

Okay. Now Gally is officially screwed and his face is redder than a ripe apple. God. He wish the ground would just swallowed him right now.

But then Newt decided to do something unpredictable. Still grinning, he leans down and kiss Gally in the cheek, turning the younger guy into an even deeper shade of red.

"It's okay, you're cute," he says. "And I like you. So for that thank you, maybe you can take me out for dinner tonight?"

Too flushed to even do anything but nod, Gally can only watch helplessly as Newt says "Well then see you later Gally," with a smirk before sauntering off to his cubicle. The moment Newt disappear, he bash his head down on the table. He can hear his workmates chuckling and laughing at him but right now he's too embarrassed to care.

Peeking from his table, he can see Newt across the floor, talking with Teresa near the photocopy machine and the older guy looks so beautiful that Gally can't help but to smile.

Well at least he score a date with the man of his dream.

 

_There will be happiness all over the corners_

"You better have a good reason for all the weird stuff you pull lately," Newt says, slicing his steak before taking a bite. Gally found the simple gesture utterly distracting.

"What weird stuff?" he asks, feigning stupidity.

Newt just rolls his eyes. "Don't act like you don't know and don't act stupid, you look even more idiotic than you usually does." He grins upon Gally's pout. "But seriously, are you keeping a secret from me? Because you've been avoiding me on the office. We don't even have lunch together. And you keep going home early this past week."

"Well umm actually," Gally scratch his head and coughs a little. "I'm preparing something."

"Preparing what?" Newt arches an eyebrow as he reach for his glass of champagne and take a sip.

That's when he hear the clinking sound from the depth of his glass. He lift the thing up to examine it and he sees it, the silver ring at the bottom of the glass.

"Gally---"

"I know I know, I know it's cheesy and I know you don't like cheesy but I can't think of any other way to do it and---"

"Yes," Newt cut him off. Gally can only stare with mouth agape.

"Y, yes?"

"Yes, I want to marry you," Newt states, using his fork to fish for the ring and slip it into his ring finger. "Now stop looking like a fish out of the water."

Gally, unfortunately, doesn't heed Newt's advice and keep staring at the older male with mouth hanging open. A week of preparation, of searching for the perfect ring, of rehearsing his words and making sure that this dinner would be perfect, and Newt doesn't even bother to hear them out first???

"Move in with me then," he blurted, and Newt look at him in strangely.

"Isn't it a part of being married?" the blond retorts before shrugging his shoulder off. "But sure, I'll move in tomorrow."

Gally is, once again, stares in shock at his boyfriend - now fiancée - because he can't wrap his mind on how Newt could be so calm and collected about all this.

But he spot the soft small smile on Newt's face as the older continue to eat, and Gally decides he doesn't care. Newt is happy, and so does he.

_Things would all fall into places the way they’re meant to be_

 

It's their second wedding anniversary and after the fiasco that is failed surprise romantic dinner last year, Gally opted to just take Newt out for a nice walk in the beach this year. Just the two of them, enjoying the sun on their skin and the sand underneath their feet with the waves as the background music.

Thankfully, this time it all work out perfectly and they're having a lot of fun – said fun including Gally lifting Newt and throwing him to the water before being chased down by his very drenched and very angry husband. Despite his small and lanky build, Newt still manage to jump Gally, tackling the younger and send the two of them hurtling to the water.

Gally flail in panic and it take him approximately five minutes before he realizes that the water is shallow and there is no danger of him drowning. With face flushed red in embarrassment (something that still happen often whenever he’s around Newt despite them being married for two years after three years of dating) he turn around to see Newt doubled over in mirth of laughter. Pouting, the younger husband sit up and pull Newt by the hand, getting the older to fall unceremoniously on his lap.

“I love you,” Gally declared, and Newt burst out into another set of laughter which Gally cut short with a kiss.

“Well I love you too, dumbass,” Newt reply, all smiles, prompting Gally to smile back.

“Happy second anniversary, Newt. Here’s to many more in the future.”

He’s rewarded with another breathtaking kiss and then some, until Newt declare that they should head back to the hotel or they will get sick from the cold. Besides, the sun already set. Since hotel equal bed and privacy, Gally doesn’t mind.

That is until Newt crash into something in the dark. As Gally kneel to help Newt up, something hurled itself at him and he ended up sprawled on the sand with a crying kid on top of him.

“Wha, what???”

“Mommy,” the kid sobs. “Mommy where are you---“

Gally looks at Newt for help, and the blond leans down to lift the toddler and cradle him. “Ssshhh don’t cry kiddo,” Newt cajole him, patting his back as the toddler wail in his arms. “We’ll help you find your mommy, so don’t cry okay?”

The kid, miraculously, nods and calm down, earning him a soft smile from Newt. “What’s your nime, kiddo?”

“Thomas,” he sniffles.

“Well Thomas, let’s go find your mom, shall we?”

All thoughts of bed and a night of celebration fly out of the window as they spent the night searching and asking around. They wound up spending the night on the police station, with Thomas sleeping on Newt’s place.

“We’ve found his family’s name on the registry of one of the hotel,” the policeman who formerly introduced himself as Jorge announced.

“That’s great!” Newt says, completely relieved. “So when are they picking him up?”

Jorge, however, take a deep breath and Gally suddenly feels like there’s a lump in his throat.

“There’s no easy way to say this, but,” Jorge looks at Thomas with pity. “The numbers they wrote down were fake, and so are their address. There’s no way to trace them.”

“You mean---“

Jorge nods. “It isn’t the first time that someone comes here just to abandon an unwanted child.” He pats Newt on the shoulder before adding, “I’ll contact the orphanage and set up a place for him.”

“What if I want to adopt him?” Newt suddenly asks. “Can I do that?”

“You want to adopt him?” Jorge asks, taken by surprise, and even Gally is staring at Newt in disbelief.

“Yes. I want to adopt him.” He turns to Gally, asking, “We can do that, right Gally?”

And Gally sees the blazing determination in those tear glazed orbs. He looks down at the sleeping toddler with tear stained face, and a smile morphed in his face.

“Yes. We would like to adopt him,” Gally announce, but his eyes never leave Newt’s.

 

_Like a well-oiled machine, life would goes on without a hitch_

“Daddy! Daddy wake up! Daddy wake up!”

Gally groans when he feels his rib being kicked, and he open his eyes in annoyance. But those annoyance quickly melt into a mischievous grin when he sees his nine years old son towering on the bed. Quickly, he grab the kid by the waist and pull him to bed, making Thomas scream and laugh as they wrestle.

“Daddy!!!! Daddy stoooppp!” Thomas breathlessly whine, laughing as Gally tickle him. “Dadddyyy! Newt daddy want you to wake up and have breakfast!”

“What’s the hassle Tommy,” Gally tuck him in under the blanket. “It’s Sunday.”

“But daaaaadddd,” Thomas whine, kicking the blanket away. “We’re going to pick up my baby brother!”

And that’s when Gally’s mind clicked. Right. After a thorough discussion during their seventh anniversary last year, he and Newt had decided that it’s time they give Thomas a sibling. With the help of IVF and Teresa as the surrogate mother, Thomas’ baby brother was born. And after a week, Teresa and their baby will get out of the hospital today.

“Fine, Tommy,” Gally chuckles. “I’ll go get dressed then we can pick Charles up after we had breakfast, okay?”

“Okay!” Thomas raise both of his thumbs excitedly before running off to the door, leaving Gally to shake his head over his son’s excitement.

But as he walks out all dressed up and ready fifteen minutes later, he can’t help but to smile when he sees Thomas talking animatedly towards Newt, whose listening with a smile.

“Good morning,” Gally greet Newt with a peck on the cheek before settling on the chair. “What are you guys so excited about?”

“Thomas has decided a nickname for Charles,” Newt explain, and Gally raise an eyebrow.

“Oh? What is it?”

“Chuck!” Thomas beam. “I’m going to call him Chuck!”

Gally look at Newt, and his husband just grin, prompting Gally to burst out laughing, Newt following suit not long after.

“Why?” Thomas frown. “Daddy why are you two laughing?”

“Nothing, Tommy,” Newt says, affectionately stroking Thomas’s hair. “It’s a good nickname, and we’re just happy to see that you love Chuck already.”

“Of course I do! He’s my baby brother!”

“I know,” Newt says, leaning in to kiss Thomas’s forehead. “I know.”

But as Newt glance at him, Gally can see that his eyes are brimming with tears. And he reach out to squeeze Newt’s hands in support. He knows the blond is remembering the fact that Thomas was being abandoned by his biological family, remembering the first few months when Thomas spent every night crying for his mom.

To see him here, all smiles and a bundle of joy as they welcome the newest addition to their family, is a blessing. And Gally can’t be thankful enough for this simple but happy life that he had.

 

_Because they will be together_


End file.
